Help You Stand
by XxPurpleAngelxX
Summary: A song by Anthem Lights. Yamato calls his ex, to tell her that he wants to help her stand. Destiny confesses the reason why she broke up with him.
1. Phone Calls

**I don't own anything! I only own Destiny!**

Yamato was watching TV, he and his girlfriend broke up two days ago. His girlfriend wasn't really into a relationship. It broke his heart, he still loves picked the phone and he put it down. "That was such a lame attempt. To try to help you out. If I said to myself I'm not scared I'd be lying. Don't know if I know what to say, but I'm trying."

He picked up the phone again, he needs to tell her something. She's probably regreting the break up.

She saw his name appear on the screen. Water filled her eyes, she answered it. "What it is?"

"I'm here to let you know, not giving up, not gonna let you go."

Destiny fell to the floor. Tears escaped her eyes. "There's no need for that."

"I'm not juding, I'm just loving. Not pointing my finger, I'm reaching out my hand, I just want to help you stand."

"I'm so sorry." Her voice began to shake. "I made the wrong choice, I should tell you why I broke up with you."

"What's your reason?"

"I never really loved you, I'm sorry", she cried into the phone.

"But, I loved you. I'm not giving up on you."

"I'm with someone else."

Tears rolled down his cheeks. "Oh? I hope you're happy."

"Thanks," she said softly.

"We can be friends, right?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry I kept my reason hidden from you."

"Its fine."

"I hope you find somebody," she hung up.

Yamato fell to the floor crying. "All I want to do is help her stand in our relationship! She was my girlfriend! She never loved me! Did she use me?"

* * *

><p>As she got off the phone, her body fell back on the floor and she cried. "He wants to help? I knew I shouldn't of broke up with him, I regret it. Who needs him? I have a boyfriend that I love, and he's better than Yamato. I shouldn't be crying over somebody, that I never loved."<p>

As Destiny stood to her feet, a peice of paper flew off her night stand and landed gracefully infront of her. She bent down to pick it up. It was a love letter from Yamato.

_Dear Destiny,_

_I'm so happy that we're dating! I have no idea why I'm writing you a letter. I hope our relationship will grow stronger each time we see each other. I want our memories to last forever, I will always love you,_

_Yamato._

The letter flew out of her fingers, she sat on the bed crying. "I'm so sorry Yamato!"

**A/N: Should I make this as a story? Please review, follow and favorite! :)**


	2. Crying

Yamato was going through his pictures of him and Destiny. He ripped them in half as he was crying. "Why Destiny?"

Suddenly there was a knock on his door. "Come in." His door opened, it was his mother. She glared at her son. "Is everything okay? "

He shook his head. "No."

"What happened? " She asked as she sat on the edge of his bed. "What's with ripping pictures? "

"Destiny, broke up with me."

His mother blinked in shock. "What?"

"Yeah, she said she never loved me."

"It seemed like she did."

"She's seeing someone else, " he said slowly.

"Maybe you should talk to her."

"I did on the phone, I want to help her stand!"

"Honey, I don't think she wants your help. Do you know whose she's dating?"

"No, I don't. I don't even want to see her again!" He raised his voice.

"I think its best that you don't see her."

"Mom, I'd like to be alone."

"Let's talk more about it, it'll help you feel better. "

"I thought, she loved me for real."

"Can I use your phone?" She asked.

"For what?"

"I'm calling Destiny."

"That's not going to make this better, " he said as he fished for his phone in his pocket, and he gave it to her.

His mother went through his contact list to find her name, she clicked on it and the phone rang.

* * *

><p>Destiny heard her phone rang, she quickly wiped her tears off her face and she answered it. "Yamato, I'm-"<p>

"You hurt my son's feelings," his mother said.

Destiny blinked at her voice, she was expecting Yamato. "I... I know."

"Yamato, doesn't want too see you or hear from you again. "

"You hear?"

"Y-yeah," her voice was shakey and she was crying. "M-may I-"

His nother suddenly hung up on her. "You got to be kidding me!"

* * *

><p>"Mom, that wasn't nice."<p>

"You don't deserve to hang around her, and I don't want to hear her voice again! "

"Its going to be hard avoiding her at school."

"No, you'll have to ignore her," she said.

"I'd like to be alone."

His mother nodded, she stood up from his bed and she left the room and losed the door. His phone went off again. "What now?" He picked it up and glared at the screen.

Destiny: I'm sorry Yamato

Tears sheded from his eyes, as he read the text over and over. He fell back on his bed and he cried.

* * *

><p>Destiny hugged her teedy bear close to her and she pressed her face into it and cried. Yamato gave her that bear on her birthday.<p>

Suddenly her bedroom door opened. "What's wrong?" A male asked.

"Joshua, what're doing here?" She asked as she wiped her tears off her face. Joshua is her new boyfriend. They've been friends since middle school.

"I'm here to see you. What are you crying about?"

"Nothing."

He sat on the edge of her bed. "Then why are you hugging a bear and crying?"

She tossed the bear to the side and she sat up. "I'm crying over a mistake that I did."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Well, I dated somebody I never loved and I can't see Yamato anymore."

"Destiny, you have me! You don't need Yamato. I don't want you too see him."

Destiny let out a long sigh. "I can't let him go."

"You have to forget about him. How about we go out for a walk?" He asked as he stood up.

"Chill at the park?" She stood up.

"Yup," he said as they left the house together.


End file.
